


Realizations

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Multi, Post-Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-01
Updated: 2005-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic event makes Harry rethink his life and those in it. Written for the triofqf, challenge # 27: Harry returns home to find the Dark Mark over their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).

Chapter 1: one-shot

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  
Harry was heading home from a very long week. The research for the Horcruxes was moving extremely slowly, the progress almost nonexistent. He had been at a meeting with Remus, who he had been in close contact with the entire summer, and there were only a few things they had cemented. One was that Nagini was indeed another horcrux. The other was the discovery that Sirius's brother's middle name was Athenon.  
  
Through the small amount of research they had done in Grimmauld Place, they found the smashed remnants of the original locket in a hidden compartment in Regulus's room. The mystery of R.A.B. had been solved, but there was still a long way to go. Even with the knowledge that one horcrux was destroyed, bringing the total amount of intact horcruxes to 3, and the location of another, he still had 2 horcruxes to find, and had no idea where to start looking, or what he was even looking for.  
  
As he neared the small 3 bedroom house in Godric's Hollow that he'd been sharing with Ron and Hermione since Bill and Fleur's wedding, his heart stopped. Hanging above it was a sight he never wanted to see over the house of those he considered his family. The menacing green glow of the skull and snake looked down at him. His breath shortened, tears springing to his eyes. It had only been 4 months since seeing the Dark Mark rise above Hogwarts, the night Dumbledore died and Snape showed his true colors. As he ran to the house, he was stopped by Mad-Eye.  
  
"You don't want to go in there." Mad-Eye said in that gravelly voice of his. "The house is a shambles. They were looking for something, and I think it has to do with that secret research you and Lupin are working on. I don't know what it is, and I don't want to know, but the Death Eaters are obviously worried about it."  
  
"Ron and Hermione. How are they? Are they-?" His voice faded off, he couldn't say the word.  
  
"It's not good." Mad-Eye said. "They're alive, but they were both tortured. Cruciatus. The ward you'd put up tripped as soon as the premises were compromised, but they were still attacked. It seems like the Death Eaters were looking for something, but we arrived before they could find it. Ron and Hermione are at the Burrow, but-" Harry heard no more. He apparated to the Burrow immediately.  
  
He raced into the house and felt strong arms come around them. "Thank Merlin you're safe." Molly Weasley said, enveloping Harry in her arms. She held him for a long moment, until it became difficult for Harry to breathe.  
  
He finally pulled away. "Are they alright?" he said, a little panicked.  
  
"They're upstairs in Percy's old room." She said. "Poppy's up there..." she drifted off, watching him take off at a sprint to the 3rd floor. He stood in the door, hand over his mouth. His two best friends were lying on the twin beds set up in the room, unconscious. He stopped in the door, tears stinging his eyes. His mind rolled over and over the events of the day and what had led up to their current situation. His two best friends looked dead as they laid on the beds, and there was nothing he could have done to protect them. He felt arms herding him to a bed in another room, and sensed covers being tucked around him, but didn't ever realize he'd fallen asleep until he woke up...  
  
*****  
  
Harry found himself lying on a bed, two warm bodies surrounding him. As the dregs of sleep started to leave him, he became aware of this, and the comfort he'd felt at first was slowly leading to panic. Who am I in bed with and why are there two bodies? He thought to himself. He turned, presumably to ask what was going on, and got a mouthful of bushy hair for his efforts. He spat it out, causing a very feminine giggle.  
  
"You do that every time you're in the middle, Harry." Hermione said, turning to face him. "One would think that after 5 years, you'd learn not to open your mouth and inhale my hair."  
  
Harry looked at her a little uncomfortably, but knew better than to say anything.  
  
"Ah, 'Mione." Ron said from behind him, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. "You and I both know that he can't resist your scent." He lowered his head to Harry's ear. "It gets you hard, doesn't it?" he whispered, tongue darting out to lick the shell of his ear. He looked up and found himself staring straight into Hermione's eyes, her body leaning in ever closer to his. A hand then skimmed over bare skin and made its way down and onto Harry's cock. _When did I stop wearing pyjamas?_ he thought to himself. All thoughts quickly fled as a mouth found his earlobe and sucked hard. A second mouth, it had to be Ron's, had moved to the surprisingly sensitive nape of his neck. To his mortification, he was rapidly hardening. Hermione's nails slowly stroked down his chest, rubbing forcefully against his nipples. He moaned, unable to stop himself.  
  
"Never fails." Hermione whispered to Ron. "What is it with him and his nipples?"  
  
"What is it with you and your neck?" Ron countered. Harry sucked in a panicked breath as said neck was offered to him enticingly. He closed his eyes and gently sucked her neck, bringing forth a soft moan. Encouraged by her reaction, he sucked harder, as if trying to break the skin and take a small piece of her into him. He was rewarded with a moan from deep within her throat, which vibrated against his lips nicely.  
  
Harry knew that he wouldn't last for long, and he didn't want to. He'd had his eyes opened up to something that he'd never even considered, but at this moment, he wondered how he'd lived without it for all these years. He ignored the voice in his head that was screaming _WHAT THE FUCK?!?_ and just let it happen. He felt those two bodies coming ever closer to him. Hermione slid onto his cock with practiced ease and Ron gently slid his fingers into his arse.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ron said with a chuckle, slowly sliding two fingers back and forth, stretching him carefully. "You're tighter than you've been in a long time."  
  
"'s not my fault." Harry said, a little petulantly.  
  
"I know, it's mine." Hermione said, a naughty smirk gracing her lips. "I was the one that suggested finally putting me in the middle. Or maybe allowed is a better word." she giggled, resting her palm against Harry's chest. "You just can't get enough of feeling yourselves through me. Though it was a bitch explaining why I couldn't sit down that first Monday at work."  
  
Harry bucked against Hermione as Ron gingerly slid in. His eyes widened, amazed at the feeling of being filled in such a way. They quickly found a pace. It was all Harry could do to not cry out. His orgasm came up so fast he was unaware it was coming until he did. Ron came soon after, with Hermione right behind. As he came back to earth, he felt tears in his eyes. "I love you." he said, amazed at his frankness. "I love you, both so much. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."  
  
Ron's arms came around him. "We love you, too, you stupid git." he said affectionately. Hermione said nothing, but looked up at him with a little smile and snuggled closer to them, settling her head against his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other and drifted back to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Harry woke up, confused. The two warm bodies that had been so comfortably intertwined were missing. He quickly sat up, looking for them. As he glanced around, he realized that it had been a dream. It had been a bizarre and beautiful dream, but a dream nonetheless. As he came more into himself, he tried to understand what it had meant. He remembered the love and happiness they radiated, the warmth of being in their arms. He wanted to feel it again. As he felt a tear start to sting the corner of his eye, he heard a bloodcurdling scream. He scrambled out of bed and into the hallway where Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into Madam Pomfrey's arms.  
  
Harry raced to the room where Ron and Hermione were. He saw the two of them, lying on the beds, both chests raising and lowering as was normal in sleep. He shook his head, confused. He headed back to where Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley were still standing, Madam Pomfrey trying to calm Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey quietly, or as quietly as Mrs. Weasley's sobs allowed.  
  
Madam Pomfrey transferred Mrs. Weasley to her husband's arms, who just apparated in. She drew the young man a ways away from the grieving woman. "Molly's sister was killed two days ago, and she just found out." Madam Pomfrey explained, her face drawn. "Serena was a wonderful person, a squib, but I treated Molly and her siblings from the time they were tots, and Serena wouldn't hurt a fly. The Death Eaters attacked a village with a large number of Muggleborns and Squibs, and she was one of the casualties."  
  
"I...didn't know Mrs. Weasley had any siblings." Harry said.  
  
"Her brothers were killed when You Know Who was first coming to power, and she and her sister had lost contact after that. It was simply too painful to think about. I don't think she's thought about them in years, it was just too hard." Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry. "It's always difficult to loose a loved one, isn't it?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Thank Merlin it...," he started, eyes widening as he realized what he'd almost said.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry. "Thank Merlin it wasn't Ron and Hermione." she said gently. "That was what you were thinking, wasn't it?" Harry bit the inside of his lip and nodded. "It's alright to first think of your loved ones at a time like this." Harry looked at her, confused. "I saw you run first to their room. You love them, there's no shame in that."  
  
"I just thought that, with Mrs. Weasley's reaction and all..." he faltered, unsure how to explain what exactly his reason was. He surely wasn't going to tell her about his dream or anything. "They're my best friends." he said, sounding weak even to his own ears.  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled gently. "I've seen a lot of best friends come and go through Hogwarts in my time, and very few of them have had the connection you, Ron and Hermione have. Don't let them go, and make sure they know how you feel about them." She nudged him towards their room. "Love works in mysterious ways, and those who truly care about you will understand and accept your path in life." Madam Pomfrey gestured back at the couple on the beds before continuing. "They're just sleeping for now. They've gotten through the worst of it."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the room. He pulled a chair up between the two beds and sat down, reaching and taking one of each of their hands. "When I was eleven, I never thought there would be a time where anyone would love me. It was part of what I was taught by the Dursleys. The sky blue, birds fly, Harry's not worth the time of day. But then I met you two, and I realized that love was possible. You became the family I never realized was missing. Family is important, and showing your true family is even more important. You are my true family, and I love you both so much. I just wish I could show you how." He closed his eyes and turned to Ron, laying a soft kiss on his lips, then Hermione.  
  
-Whose eyes were open. "I love you, too." Hermione said quietly, holding onto Harry's hand.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, standing up. "But what-" Harry started, his eyes looking over at Ron.  
  
Hermione pulled herself up against him and placed a finger on his lips. "I never thought, and neither did Ron, that you would ever love us that way. We'd discussed it, and thought that having each other was better than nothing. You'd never understand that we love you for you, and not for this." A shaky finger moved up to trace the scar on his forehead. "We want to share everything with you."  
  
Harry looked in her brown eyes, and saw the love she held for him. He slowly nodded, then moved closer to give her the kiss he was unable to give before. It was a gentle kiss, but one that spoke of promises. They stood there kissing gently, until Harry felt Hermione grow limp in his arms. "I never thought I'd have that effect on someone." he said jokingly.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "I was knocked out by the Cruciatus curse, I think I'm entitled to be a little weak. Let's lay down." she said, pulling her to Ron's bed. She grabbed her wand from the night stand and said an incantation, which enlarged the bed and put Ron on the farther side of the bed. "I told him if this ever happened while he was hurt, I'd be the first face he'd see in bed, so he would know it was real." She climbed under the covers, patting the open space behind her. "Scared, Potter?" she teased lightly.  
  
Harry smirked and climbed in after her. "You wish." But his tone changed and he looked at her apprehensively. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, settling in under the covers. He saw her sleepy nod and took it for acquiescence, curling in tightly behind her. He kept his mouth firmly shut, remembering the dream earlier, but breathed in the scent of her hair, smelling of oranges and wildflowers. He snuggled close and pulled her into his arms, resting his fingers against Ron's side, closing his eyes and feeling at peace for the first time in years, maybe even as long as he could remember.  
  
*****  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at the three people lying in the bed. It wasn't the first time she'd seen three lying together like that after a grave injury. Although the last time she'd seen those sorts of feelings between three people, the redhead was a female and the brunette was a male. She quietly pulled the door closed, putting an Imperturbable charm and locking the door. Her patients were fine and would want some privacy once they were awake. Privacy specifically from Molly and Arthur. What child wants their parents to know they're having sex?  
  
She knew the Dream Weaving Potion she'd given the three of them would push them in the right direction.  
  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [Table for Three](http://www.triofic.com) \- <http://www.triofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=170>


End file.
